The Thirty Day Challenge
by Arsenic Kool-Aid
Summary: My best friend and I started this challenge to help improve our writing skills. Every day we take turns choosing a one word prompt and we both write a short ficlet. Please note: I do use more categories than Transformers and Avengers, I promise. There will be some Disney and some AU stories mixed in as well.
1. Prompt 1: Storms

Storm

Fandom: Avengers

OTP: Steve Roger x Bucky Barnes (soldier husbands)

* * *

Bucky jerked up when the room lit up and seemed to rattle. It was like a bomb went off. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was and his grip on the knife under his pillow tightened. The only sound in the empty bedroom was the steady tapping rain on the windows. It took him a minute to realize. He was with Steve, in their apartment in Brooklyn.

Right..

Breathe.

In with the calm, out with the communism was Tony Stark's saying.

What a bastard, that Stark. Bucky hadn't been too fond of his old man either.

Sitting up better, he replaced the weapon and ran a hand through his hair. It's all good. It's all okay. He's with Steve. Looking over to the other super soldier's side of the bed, he cocked an eyebrow.

Where was his favorite Star Spangled Man with a Plan?

Getting up with a groan, he set out to find him, not bothering to pick up his discarded shirt. It wouldn't take him long to find the other and he wouldn't really be in need of a shirt, or clothes, after that anyway. The storm covered his light steps as he made his way down the hall to their living room. That's why he liked storms, it made it easier to sneak up on a target. It also helped that Steve was beating this ever loving shit outta the punching bag hanging in the living room.

Don't act so shocked. Who doesn't having a punching bag hanging in their living room?

Come on now, damn it.

Steve had his head down, back to the rest of the apartment and a grudge against that thing that made Bucky worry. Everything the thunder rumbled, he seemed to hit it harder, taking some unresolved emotion out on the near bursting bag and on himself. The Winter Soldier frowned, but headed to the kitchen, taking an apple from the bowl and bringing it to his mouth. He had just opened his mouth to take a bite when the poor punching bag finally started to break off the chain. But Steve just kept hitting it.

"Hey babe, I think it's dead. You got it."

The storm made the windows rattle and the Captain swung harder.

"Cap.."

The seams were ripping. Bucky could see the broken skin over Steve's knuckles as he started over to him.

"Steve." With the next boom of thunder, the punching bag came down, and Steve's fist was caught by Bucky's metal hand. The connection of his fist to metal instead of leather jarred the blonde out of whatever world he was lost in.

"Bucky? What are you doing up?" He asked, almost bewildered.

His eyebrow quirked again. "Well, let's think. I wake up in the middle of a thunderstorm, in an empty bed and you beating the training equipment like it owes you money. Why do _you_ think I'm up?"

Steve looked like a kicked puppy. "I couldn't sleep..."

"I gathered that."

"The thunder..." The look in his blue eyes tore at Bucky's heart. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize. There was a reason Steve tried not to fight or train near Thor. It was the same reason Tony made jokes directed at him.

"You... You're afraid of it?"

"Sometimes it sounds the same as when the plane hit the ice. I wake up and I'm freezing cold. " he said softly, turning away from him. "Other times I wake up and expect not to find you beside me. It rained the day I heard you had been captured. I thought I lost you forever.." Steve jerked when he felt Bucky catch his arm and pull him back to him. Bucky gently held Steve's face in his hands, looking up at him.

"You haven't lost me yet. I'm right here, love." He leaned in and gently kissed him, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

The blonde smiled a little. "I know."

"But hey, here's the thing. We break anymore punching bags, the girl at Academy is gonna start wondering what we're really doing with them. We need to think of a better distraction than boxing,"

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Prompt 2: Ice Cream

Prompt 2:

Ice cream

Transformers

Characters: Ironhide, Sarah Lennox, mentions of Will Lennox and Ratchet

* * *

Why do there have to be so many options? Ironhide's hologram tapped his foot as he looked over the hundreds of tubs of ice cream. Strawberry, Sarah Lennox had said. She wanted something with strawberries. And some puffy Cheetos. Not the crunchy ones, the soft ones. It _has_ to be the puffs. 'Hide didn't really know why it made such a big difference. What were Cheetos but an orange dust for little fingers to leave on his backseat windows when Will's spawn hid from her parents so she didn't have to share? What was ice cream but frozen dairy products that left a sticky mess on his leather seats the last time Will's mate had had a craving?

Was it all worth this?

Not on a cold day in Pit.

But did he question it and possibly reduce his charge's wife to tears in her delicate hormonal state?

Oh _frag_ no.

But why was he doing this and why couldn't Will? Because Will was off at war. And Ratchet had ordered Hide to be left on pregnant mate guard duty until a pretty nasty lower chassis wound healed fully. The slagger would laugh if he knew what he was doing at that moment. He really loved that medic a lot, but sometimes he just wanted to smack him.

So there he was, at o'two hundred hours, looking like a fool in the ice cream isle of Wal-Mart. He had his hand over his face when a voice spoke from beside him.

"First kid?"

The soldier looked over at a middle aged balding man in plaid pjs and a hoodie from Eskimo Joes. He too had an assortment of random snacks, namely microwave corndogs and peanut butter. The smile he wore seemed genuine and kind.

Ironhide rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to respond. Was this his first kid to help raise? Not really, but it was the first pregnant femme he had to deal with.. "Well..."

The smile on the mans face grew. "Here." He opened the freezer door and took out the Blue Bell strawberry ice cream. "She'll like this one. My wife did with our second baby. It gets easier, promise." The man handed him the tub and clapped him on the shoulder. "Have a nice night."

Ironhide watched him go before turning to head to the checkout. He paid for the ice cream and Cheetos with the credit card he had "borrowed" -meaning Sarah had thrown it at him in her moment of hormonal rage- and headed back to Will's. As his holoform stepped into the kitchen with the bags, there sat Sarah, looking miserable and very pregnant.

"Anything else, ma'am?" He asked, passing her the tub of ice cream and a spoon. She shook her head and tossed the lid across the counter as if it offended her. The Autobot chuckled.

The look on her face with the first bite made it almost worth the mess in his alt mode.

Almost.


	3. Prompt 3: Fight

Prompt 3:

Fight:

Transformers

Pairing: Ironhide x Ratchet

Warnings: swearing and character death

* * *

Ironhide was dead.

Ironhide was dead and Sentinel killed him.

And Optimus had brought Sentinel back. And given Ironhide the order to protect him.

It was all Prime's fault

The news first had knocked Ratchet into shock. No, he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair. Ironhide was always the mech who survived, no matter what. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to turn his back on a Decepticon..

But Sentinel was a Prime. And Optimus had trusted him.

And now his mate was dead, because Optimus had been an idiot.

"How could you?!" The first wrench that was thrown in the Prime's general direction caught him on the helm. "You fragging half-cloaked slagger, **HOW COULD YOU**?"

Optimus barely dodged the next piece of equipment hurled his way. "Ratchet _please_.."

"'Hide trusted you! He always followed your orders! He followed you into battle after battle and this is how you repay him?!" The medic was in the verge of a meltdown.

"Please... If I had known, I never would have brought Sentinel here. I never meant for Ironhide to be taken from you."

Ratchet stopped for a moment, trembling so hard it made his hydraulics whine. His mate was dead. He didn't even get to tell him goodbye. He didn't get to tell him he loved him one last time. He brought his hand up over his optics.

"Ratch, I'm so sorry."

**_CLANG! _**Another wrench caught Optimus in the center of the chest, shattering his windshield.

"**SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD**! DOESN'T THE FRAGGING MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP TELL YOU ANYTHING? OR WHERE NONE OF THE PRIMES SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE A TRAITOR?! OR DO YOU NOT EVEN BOTHER TO LISTEN TO IT?" Ratchet crumbled to the floor, shaking so badly he couldn't keep himself up. What was he going to do? How could he live with out 'Hide? "I'm sorry doesn't bring my mate back after you let him di-" the medic's voice cracked into static.

Optimus went over to him, kneeling down. He caught the hands that swung at him in an attempt to fight him off or shove him away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, old friend. I never meant for this to happen."

"He was your friend.."

"I know. And it's all my fault."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell him I'm..."

"Primus, I'm so sorry."

Ratchet finally gave up the fight and let Prime hug him. He still didn't know if he could forgive him. But he was too inconsolable to fight or care about it now.

Ironhide was dead.

And Ratchet wished he had died with him.

* * *

A/N: you all should know, I died a little writing this. This is my OTP.

Stick a fork in me and bury me with their love, I am so done.


	4. Prompt 4: Distraction

Prompt 4:  
Distraction

Universe: kind of a mixed up Treasure Planet side story

* * *

Captain Andi always did have a way with creating distraction.

Especially when she got to lead the airmen in the pub in a loud, drunken shanty.

Bloody hell..

She would stood up on the table, to be taller so everyone could hear her, stomp her little booted foot upon the hardwood and order the pub a round of the finest whiskey. She would wave her hands around in the air, leading the room full of drunks in a song that no one really knew the words to. Then she would hop off the table and slip out the door in the midst of the chaos, living a huge tab and scuff marks on the tables and bars.

Waiting outside for her would be her first mate, Krisie "Scarlett" Hall, the very skilled - and very wanted - jewel thief. She would usually be sporting a new bauble she had stolen from the merchants rooms, letting the men finish up unloading the ships' cargo holds and loading the _Flying Duchess_ with its newly acquired treasures.

Tonight, it was a rope of cultured pearls looped around the thief's neck and still hanging to her waist. The fine white orbs flashed against Krisie's scarlet blouse and leather corset.

"Well then, I see this mission went well. New trinket?" The Captain asked, heading toward her ship.

The thief followed, cackling almost. "A reward for all my hard work, Andi my dear." She grinned at her old friend.

"Oh-ho, your hard work? And here I was thinking I was the distraction,"


	5. Prompt 5: Lesson

Prompt 5:  
Lesson  
Universe: Disney crossover Frozen and Brave

* * *

"That's it, pull all way back ta ye cheek." Merida coached, her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't bring ye elbow so high. Loosen up, Snowflake." The red head grinned as she was shot an icy glare.

Elsa sighed and turned her attention back to the target, the bow awkward in her hands. The target looked pitiful, with just one arrow hanging haphazardly from the top edge, poised to fall at any moment while the rest of the arrows she had fixed stuck out of the ground like flowers. Well, at least Elsa knew one thing.

If she was ever attacked by the ground, she could use her archery skills.

That patch of earth was dead. She killed it.

Good for her.

Again she released the sting, letting it snap the arrow forward. The ground was really dead now. She heard her teacher groan dramatically.

"Here, again." The Scottish Princess made her pull her arm back again and notched another arrow. Usually she never would have been so demanding a teacher, but Elsa was Queen and the kingdoms were on the verge of war. She needed to be ready for anything that her ice may not be able to protect her from.

"Merida, I'm getting no where with thi-..."

"Arm down, shoulders square." Merida moved the Queen however she pleased, trying to improve her posture. She put one hand on the small of the blonde woman's back and the other on her stomach. "Keep yer back straight and stomach in tight." Moving around behind the Queen, she pulled her elbow down again and stayed right on her back.

"Keep this elbow level." Elsa bit her lip when she realized just how close to her Merida was. No one ever got this close, not even Anna. There was still a hand on her lower back and now a face close enough to her ear that she could heard Merida muttering to herself. She must have picked that up from Elinor.

"Breathe slowly. Now release."

Elsa did as she was told, letting go of the bowstring. The arrow hit the target with a solid thud, landing on the farthest ring of the bullseye. She spun and found herself nose to nose with her grinning redheaded tutor. Her face went red.

"See, I may make an archer of ye yet." Merida grinned and winked at the blushing Queen. "Ye might even end up as good as me, Snowflake."

She took a arrow from Elsa's quiver and notched her own bow, letting it fly without even looking.

"Perhaps. But I think we both have much to learn." A pillar of ice caught the arrow before it found its mark, the tip of the arrowhead just barely having reached the bullseye.

"Bloody hell, Elsa!" The Ice Queen smirked and tossed her bangs, leaving Merida to throw a fit.


	6. Prompt 6: Movies

Prompt 6:

Movie Night:

Avengers

Warnings: swearing

* * *

Movie night at Avengers tower was a hassle. Tony and Darcy still felt it was important. Especially for Thor -occasionally Loki-, Steve and now Bucky to catch up with modern culture. Mostly Tony liked to spoil his friends. Usually the movie nights consisted of snacks and drinks and a floor covered in pillows and comforters. There would be dog piles and couples cuddling before JARVIS asked what movie they had selected for the night.

This is were it got rough.

Tasha would not allow chick flicks. They had tried to watch The Notebook and she got so bored she started throwing popcorn down Pepper's cleavage while Tony wasn't looking. Imagine his surprise that night.

Clint wanted action movies. He liked the Bourne movies and could quote them. All of them. In different languages. There wasn't enough duck tape in the world to shut him up.

Bruce liked documentaries.

And Steve and Bucky couldn't watch World War II movies. One night, Schindler's List was chosen and the two sat in silent horror until Steve walked out to go throw up. Saving Private Ryan sent the Captain into such a fit that Fury had to be called to pick him up from an ice cream parlor at three a.m. after he had just gone running. He ended up in Maine.

As movie night rolled around again, Darcy had a plan. Everyone was going to be happy this time. And as the pizza was being passed around, she put the movie in and pressed play.

For the next 85 minutes, the avengers -and Loki and Bucky- all sat watching Lilo and Stitch. Occasionally there would be a soft sniffle, or a laugh, but when Stitch said "Ohana means family" it was over.

Loki was the first one to be noticed, tears flowing silently from his tightly shut eyes. Thor threw his arms around his brother and embraced him, crying almost in his joy that _his brother still feels_! Bruce was the next, letting out a soft sob when Lilo asked Stitch not to leave her. Almost instantaneously he was lost under a dog pile of Tasha, Clint, Pepper and Tony.

"This is so fucking beautiful." Sam said softly.

"Oh don't you start crying." Bucky warned, shifting into Steve when his arm went around his shoulders.

Darcy grinned, her work here was done. She knew it would take this cheesy Disney movie to make everyone else realize that they, in some sick twist of fate, had become an Ohana. A family. A family of weirdos with weird quirks, but still. As the movie ended, and everyone began to file out of the home theater, there was a different feeling.

Avengers tower finally became home.

The next morning, everyone found wristbands in their work places. They were leather and decorated with metal designs around the world Family with the signature Avenger A. They all knew they came from Tony, but no one questioned it. Some of the Avengers never took theirs off. Others wore them with their civilian clothes. Others, like Bruce who had sobbed when he found his, kept them tucked away in secret places.

Even Fury, who started coming to Disney movie night after that, wore his under his coat sleeve. But those motherfuckers didn't need to know that.


End file.
